The Demigod Avengers
by skylarmari
Summary: Angry after his defeat in the Battle of New York, Loki has concocted a plan for revenge. Fearing the destruction Loki's scheming may bring if not stopped, the gods of Olympus volunteer three demigods fresh from the victory over Kronos to help the Avengers take Loki down. Rated T for future action and language.


**This** **takes place right after the battles of Manhattan and New York. I OWN NOTHING.**

Chapter 1

Darkness. Screams. He whipped around just in time to see a body hit the ground. Another scream. Another body, falling. After each body fell he looked down at the bead necklace in his hand to see another name, inscribed in ancient Greek, appear. Percy looked around in terror as the bead slowly grew darker with more names, held in place by an invisible force while unable to do anything to help the friends falling around him.

"Percy Jackson," called a familiar voice, one that sent shivers down his spine. He turned to see Luke Castellan, his eyes golden. "Percy…" The voice dragged out, haunting him. Percy screamed.

"Percy!" He shot awake to see his girlfriend Annabeth leaning over him, her expression worried. "Percy?" she asked uncertainly, "Are you alright?" Percy nodded, slowly. He said nothing as he grabbed at the bead necklace he was wearing, looking at the last bead they had received with an expression unfamiliar to Annabeth.

Unsure of what to do, Annabeth simply stated the message she had come to convey in the first place. "Chiron wants to see you in the Big House. He called a head counselor meeting." Percy, still saying nothing, nodded to Annabeth to show he understood. She left to let him get dressed. Percy gently untangled himself from the sheets, struggling to remove the nightmare from his mind but failing miserably at doing so. The son of Poseidon tugged on jeans, not bothering to change the wrinkled camp t-shirt he had worn to sleep. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he headed to the Big House.

Percy had been doing that a lot lately, he realized- he wasn't getting much sleep with the nightmares he had been suffering from. He pawed half-heartedly at his hair as he passed campers playing volleyball or struggling to scale the climbing wall. He felt a smile tug at his lips when he realized that things were finally getting back to normal, if slowly. As he trudged into the Big House he came face-to-face with his friend and mentor, Chiron. Chiron smiled at him, but Percy recognized a soft sorrow in his eyes. _So,_ thought Percy, _I'm here for bad news._ He sighed grumpily. _Why couldn't it ever be good news?_

Percy plopped down next to Annabeth and surveyed his fellow campers. The Stoll brothers were whispering excitedly, glancing between the ping pong balls at the table, the nacho cheese, and Clarisse. Katie Gardner was sitting next to Travis, but she looked rather upset about it. As Percy glanced around the others, his smile faltered at seeing Drew Tanaka sitting in the place Silena Beauregard usually sat; Drew had taken Silena's place after she died. Percy cast another downcast look at the most recent bead on his necklace, taking in all the names etched in Greek on its surface.

Percy's eyes snapped back up at hearing Chiron start addressing them. "Heroes," he began, "It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that the gods have recently told me of another war. It-". He was cut off by the protests of the demigods. Chiron banged his hoof loudly against the floor to reclaim their attention. "If you would let me continue. I was about to say that it has already been fought. You may know it as the Battle of New York, fought by the mortal superhero group known as the Avengers." Gasps were drawn from the group, along with quite a few appreciative murmurs. Percy exchanged a glance with Annabeth, seeing the worry in her eyes that he was sure was etched into his own expression. If the gods had talked to Chiron about the Avengers, nothing good was coming. The gods never got involved in mortal affairs.

Drew looked up from her nail file. "So?" She asked. "Okay, some of the Avengers are really hot _and_ rich, like that Iron Man dude, but what's it got to do with us?"

"Isn't Tony Stark like, in his forties?" Connor Stoll questioned.

"He's a celebrity." Drew shot back. "Celebrities don't count when it comes to age. Duh"

"Well in that case," Travis said, looking at his brother. "Who was the hot one in that movie that was ten years older than me but was very hot? Megan Fox?" Chiron cleared his throat.

"The gods contacted me because they feel something else coming. Loki has returned to seek revenge against the Avengers for his defeat. This time however, he has sided with the Enchantress, also known as Amora. Together, if they are not stopped, they will wreak so much havoc that perhaps the entirety of the mortal world will be destroyed. The gods will contact the Director of SHIELD tomorrow to warn him of the danger and volunteer a quest of three demigods to assist them against this enemy. Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, will you accept this quest with the help of Thalia?"

All eyes turned towards them. Percy just sighed. He glanced at Nico. They both nodded. "Sure," said Percy. "Sounds like fun."

Chiron smiled at them, but his eyes held a deeper sadness, kind of like he was thinking _Seriously? Them? Again?_. Percy inwardly agreed. It seemed the gods would never grant them a break. "You better go pack then," was all Chiron said, "You will be staying at Avenger's tower. Thalia will meet you on your way there."

Nick Fury was not having a good day. He had gotten to work to be told there was a mysterious man waiting in the conference room, one that refused to leave. Obviously, this annoyed the Director. _We're a top notch secret government organization, and yet random men can make their way into my conference room without tipping off security, and then we can't even make him leave?_ Fury's mood only worsened as he opened the door to the conference room and slipped inside.

"Director," said the man in a booming voice, almost like thunder. His beard seemed to move like storm clouds. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Zeus of Olympus, and you are in terrible danger." Fury wanted to bang his head against the table. He was tired of having to deal with things like this. Maybe he should take an early retirement. "Unfortunately, this seems to also affect my world. The Council of Olympus has agreed to loan you our three best demigods. They are fresh off a victory last summer, where they saved Olympus and this entire world in a large war against the titan Kronos. Will you accept our help?

Fury narrowed his eyes as the man stuck out his hand. Fury considered before sighing and shaking it. "Three of your best fighters, you say?" He wondered just how powerful these demigods must be to defeat a titan. He shuddered at the thought of having multiple Thors running around with hammers wanting to smash things while knowing nothing about and electronics whatsoever.

"They will meet you tomorrow at noon, in the _Avenger's Tower_ as I hear it is now called." With that, the man snapped his fingers and disappeared with the smell of ozone. Fury sighed and sat down. This was going to be a long day.

"So, the gods are renting us their all powerful kids to help us? That's pretty cool. Does that include Hercules? I've always wanted to meet Hercules."

"Stark," barked Fury "will you just shut up? All Zeus said was that the gods were lending us their three best demigods."

"For being all powerful and everything, they're five minutes late," grumbled Tony. "I have better things to do than be stood up by mythical people."

The doors opened. Everyone turned their head to see just who the 'most powerful demigods' were. "Seriously?" Stark asked," All the gods could muster up was a few scrawny teenagers to help us?"

There were three kids standing in front of them, and they certainly didn't look like much. The kids seemed to Tony's comment as the one with green eyes stepped forward, obviously the leader.

"My name is Percy Jackson, this is my cousin Nico di Angelo," the small boy obviously in his goth phase looked up and raised his hand, "and my other cousin Thalia," the other goth just nodded at them. "We've come to help you with your god problem." Percy looked kind of sheepish as he looked up at Fury. "Sorry we're late, there was a ton of traffic." Nobody said anything in the tense silence.

Then Thor stepped forward, a smile on his face. The other Avengers appeared shocked as he knelt down in front of the demigods. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, it is an honor. We tell stories of you on Asgard." The demigods looked just as shocked as everyone else. Thor turned to the other demigods. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Prince of Ghosts, it is equally an honor. And Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis. I'm honored."

There was silence before Tony broke it saying, "so, what can they do? Only the boy goth even has a weapon." Percy smiled while Nico scowled, as if they were used to being questioned. Percy took a pen from his pocket. Completely serious, he said, "Behold Anaklusmos, sword of Hercules."

Tony coughed in a poor attempt to hide his laughter. "That is a pen." His eyes widened as Percy uncapped it, the pen shimmering and growing into a full sized sword.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, a twinkle in his eyes as he whipped around the blade, "That's exactly what I said." Percy's eyes met with someone standing in the back, and his grin widened. Everybody followed his gaze. It landed on the archer standing awkwardly in the back.

"Clint!" The demigods looked at Hawkeye as if they recognized him. "We haven't seen you at camp in forever man, you really should have IMed or something."

Tony's eyes widened as he looked at Clint, as if realizing something. "Wait, hold on a second, be kind, rewind, Legolas here is a DEMIGOD?" He said all of this in one breath.

Clint looked sheepish as he stepped forward to greet the demigods, fist bumps from Percy and Thalia and a nod from Nico. "Why didn't Chiron tell me it would be you guys?" Percy just shrugged.

"I don't know man. We heard you started working for the government. Will Solace took over as head of the Apollo cabin. But we never even considered that guy with the arrows was you, which seems kind of obvious now doesn't it?" Clint laughed.

"How is camp doing, by the way?" the archer asked, pointedly ignoring the curious stares of his team mates.

"Great," replied Percy. "It was pretty tough to recover after the war, but we seem all right now. We're almost back to normal, with even more campers after that deal I made with the gods to honor every godly descendant, even the minor ones. I oversaw the construction of the new cabins myself. We should IM it later so you can get caught up."

Clint whistled. "So the rumors are true then?" He asked, "You really demanded the gods recognize and honor all of their children equally instead of accepting their original offer?"

At this point Fury stepped forward. "Well, I hate to interupt family bonding time, but I think the rest of the team should be filled in. I have to head out and do some paper work on all of this, I expect a debriefing meeting in the morning." With that, he turned and left, his trenchcoat flying behind him dramatically.

"Soooo…." said Tony, "what do you say to explaining what the hell is going on over some pizza?"


End file.
